villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rustin Parr
Rustin Parr is an antagonist in the film The Blair Witch Project series. He is a hermit living in the forest of Burkittsville, Maryland who murders several children at the behest of the Blair Witch. Backstory He was a man who chose to become a hermit because he preferred nature to humanity and urbanization. He chose a place for himself in the woods surrounding his home town of Burkittsville, and he would only come into town sporadically. He built a house with his own hands and he lived in it in the forest and he had a nice, relaxed life in the forest. He would venture into town from time to time for food and provisions, and he grew friendly with the animals in the woods - they would often flock by his house to graze outside. That was until the Blair Witch came. Voices in his head Rustin Parr had an unpleasant experience when he would encounter a woman in black walking in the woods during his walks and meditations. She was an old woman, and she would always vanish as soon as he looked at her closer. Things got more sinister when he heard this woman's voice in his head, and though she spoke in a foreign tongue, he understood her, and she told him to go into town and abduct some children, bring them back to his house and kill them for her. She said she would not leave him until he did this. Parr, somewhat superstitious, obeyed. He went into town. Murder of the Burkittsville Seven Rustin Parr went into Burkittsville and lured seven children back to his house with promises of chocolate, and imprisoned them in the cellar. He bought them all out at nightfall, and forced one of the children to stand in the corner facing the wall while he killed the others. He would then murder the child in the corner as well. He did this because he believed the old woman was looking at him through the children's eyes and he wanted to be rid of her gaze. One boy, Kyle Brody, escaped from Parr's grasp, and told the other villagers what had happened. Parr was arrested, convicted, and hanged for the murders. Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 When Kim goes into the store in order to get beer, the lights flicker mysteriously and she steps over an old man lying on the floor holding a knife. Because Kim is possessed by the Witch, she tells him rudely to get out of the way, and the man says "I'm finished now!" This is the ghost of Rustin Parr, returning to Burkittsville after some thirty years. Also, his other knives are lined up in the shape of a Wiccan stick figure. Gallery Discussingparr.gif|This man from Burkittsville told Heather, Mike and Josh Parr's story Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Unseen Category:Evil from the Past Category:Pawns Category:Legacy Category:Damned Souls Category:Paranormal Category:Enigmatic Category:Urban Legends Category:Bogeymen